


Night Out

by FishPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, F/M, Humanstuck, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim has her first date since gaining custody of her deceased friend's son, but she's determined to get past her hesitance. For Homestuck Rarepair Swap 2015. A response to a prompt by user Ceminar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceminar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/gifts).



It had been far too long since Porrim had visited a bar. 

Raising a child would have proven difficult with her former lifestyle. There was once a time where she lived a life of spontaneity, staying up all night befriending strangers, taking risks, learning stories about all kinds of people from different backgrounds. It was true that she loved her life then, but it had no place for her now. As a mother, her priorities were decided.

Honestly, she had no regrets. 

It almost felt wrong to allow herself a night out. Kankri was staying with one of her most trusted friends, and yet, still, she experienced a feeling of continuous unrest. Her fingers fidgeted in her lap as she rode in the back of the taxi she had called. Without his small hands in hers, she became lost. Her nerves only increased with the frantic nature of the depressing pop ballad booming from the speakers. She would have preferred to hear his voice instead. At some point, she began to dig through her purse to scrounge up enough change to turn around. By the time she had the correct amount in her hands, the driver told her they had arrived. 

With a deep breath, she tipped the driver, opened the door, and stepped out onto the sidewalk. The city was busy for a weeknight, and there were countless people moving past her as she approached the bar. The doorman was right there, but her hand withdrew her phone before it could find her ID, and she stepped back to dial in a number. 

It rang a few too many times for her comfort, but the tension in her shoulders eased as soon as she heard the voice on the other end.

“Porrim, he’s fine.” 

“Is he crying at all? I know sometimes it’s really hard to get him to stop crying-”

“I got it, Porrim. Chill out. You need this.”

She watched the people walking past her into the bar, distant. “Yes, but is he crying?”

“No, Porrim. He’s sleeping. He’ll probably keep sleeping. He doesn’t even know you’re gone.” 

That stung more than it should, but she nodded, almost forgetting to respond. 

“All right. Thank you.” 

“Have fun tonight.” 

“Thanks. Bye.” 

With a shaky breath, she put her phone in her bag for the last time, but not before double checking that the volume was on loud. At times, she wondered if this anxiety would be just as intense if Kankri were her own. She had known for years before that having children of her own was never a possibility, and when a close friend of hers had passed away, she was hit with a responsibility she had been completely unprepared for. 

But despite their lack of biological relation, Kankri felt like her own. It was impossible for her to imagine loving him any more than she already did. 

Tonight, she was practically forced to take a night off for the sake of a date. While a large part of her would undoubtedly continue to fret, another part of her realized that she did indeed need this. 

Gathering herself, she finally dug out her ID and stepped into the bar, head held high. There were booths and tables, all filled. Groups of people gathered together, laughing and chatting over old rock hits. She scanned the room for Mituna, searching for a sign of his hard-to-miss puffy black hair. 

And there he was at the bar, giving a man an irritated glare while covering up the empty seat next to him with his hand. As she approached, she was able to hear a part of the conversation. 

“This seat’s taken. Sorry, go find another one.” 

“Well, I don’t see anyone here.” 

“No shit. That’s because she’s coming here.” 

“Haven’t you been sitting here for at least an hour already?” 

With an amused grin on her lips, Porrim strode up to Mituna and the man he was speaking with. 

“You’ve been waiting here for that long? I could have sworn you said to meet at eight.” 

The man moved quickly out of the way for her to take a seat, and she nodded at him in thanks. “I appreciate it.” 

With him out of the way, she watched as Mituna looked her over subtly, his cheeks taking on a hint of red. She had her own difficulty tearing her gaze away from his gorgeous eyes, a unique case of heterochromia: one brown, one blue. Against his dark skin, she thought they were even more beautiful, even if he hated everything about them. Even if he hated the scars on his face and his arms that told everyone his life had been far from easy.

“I had a thing before this, and I didn’t exactly want to go home, so.” 

She grinned at him, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I don’t mind. Thanks for saving my seat.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” 

His lisp slipped through when he spoke, a quality Porrim found endearing more than anything. He was quick to keep speaking.

“You cut your hair.” 

She lifted her hand to gently fuss with the ends of her short hair. Since obtaining custody of Kankri, she found that shorter hair was much more child friendly than longer locks. 

“It’s low maintenance,” she explained. “I like it.” 

“Yeah, me too.” 

The next several hours they spent having drinks and catching up over the past year and a half. She had wasted too much time out of touch with him, among many others, and she missed this, having someone who understood, someone she could tease and who could tease her right back. Before she knew it, the bar had closed, and she was standing out on the sidewalk with him after he called up a cab for her. 

“Let’s not wait this long again before meeting up,” she said, shooting him a smile. 

He grinned right back, nodding once in agreement. “I’m sorry I suck at keeping in contact. I’m gonna try to be better. You know, with this whole thing.”

The cab pulled up, and she offered him a wave before turning back toward the curb. 

“Wait,” he said, almost tripping over himself due to sheer clumsiness. “Fuck. I... How’s tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?” It didn’t take her long to answer. “You can come over. As long as you don’t mind Kankri being there, too.” 

His eyes lit up. “Oh, yeah, sure. I kinda-” He scratched the back of his head. “I kinda love that little guy.” 

“Good,” she said, a sudden warmth in her chest. 

She turned again, placing her hand on the door’s handle for a moment before she let go and walked back to Mituna, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. She could feel him responding against her mouth, and a few seconds later, she pulled away. 

“See you tomorrow.”

Mituna stared, dazed, for a moment. “Oh, uh, yeah. See you tomorrow.”


End file.
